


Writing Our First Meeting 34,000 Feet Above Sea Level

by sevendreamies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe, M/M, Markhyuck week 2021, day 1 : firsts and lasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendreamies/pseuds/sevendreamies
Summary: Mark Lee is an author and during a plane ride, he is seated next to a stranger who is reading his newly published novel and he's staring at this golden-skinned boy to know his reaction to his book. Too bad he gets caught, by the said boy himself.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 239
Collections: Markhyuck Week 2021





	Writing Our First Meeting 34,000 Feet Above Sea Level

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while!! I almost forget how nice if feels to write and after a few struggles, I found the mh fanweek and I promised myself that I have to at least, write for it once!! (I want to write for more days though but let's see🥺) Thank you for hosting this and I hope you like my work! :)
> 
> *just edited some things!! 🥲

[00 hour, 00 minute]

_Calls for passenger for Korean Air flight bound to New York…._

The rest of the sentence blurs out on Mark’s ears as he talks to the man on the other side of the phone. “I told you to just take a break, okay? Yesterday was your wedding, you should be with your husband, not flying to New York with me!” 

The guy on the other line talks again, mostly about _how this is his work as manager_ , and _how his husband is understanding about his job and all_. But Mark pays no mind. He likes to believe that he’s not that heartless to let his manager lose his honeymoon phase just to accompany Mark all the way to America for a book signing. If he’s not doing it for Johnny, then he’s doing this for Ten, Johnny’s husband. 

“Hyung, listen to me! I’m not a 5 years-old but a fully grown up 25 years-old man! I can get my boarding pass myself and check in my baggage just fine! Let alone a book signing! I’ve been to New York for many ocassions before for more than twice and it was fine. Everything is already being arranged by the publisher there so all I have to do is sit down, sign books, and give out the handsome smile I have,” Mark puts his phone down on his assigned seat for a while to store his carry-on baggage on the upper-head compartments. He holds his phone to his ear once again as he sits, and his manager is still talking. 

“...remember the time you got lost in Germany and I had to call the police to have a search for you?” Mark frowns at Johnny’s words, it’s not like he was really lost at that time. He made a wrong turn at one point and had to go for extra miles to go back to the hotel. It was Johnny who went too far with calling the police. 

“I told you not to talk about that.” Mark sulks, but Johnny only laughs at him. 

“Now, did you pack your toothbrush?”

“Yes, I did!” Mark answers confidently. A man suddenly stops beside Mark’s chair, looking between the boarding pass he’s holding and the number written on the chair. After making sure that he is indeed on the right aisle and row, he puts his backpack on the compartments , not forgetting to get a novel and his music player out of the bag first. 

“Did you pack your vitamin, Mark?” Johnny asks again, but Mark doesn’t really register because the stranger turns out to be the one who will occupy the other business class seat next to him for the next 14 hours and he has to stand up to let the man get into his seat by the window. 

“What did you say, Johnny?” Mark asks when he finally settled down on his seat again. The aisle is now empty aside for some flight attendants going back and fro to check that every passenger has seated down on the correct seat, and comfortably. 

“I asked you, did you pack your vitamins?” 

_Vitamins?_ Mark’s mind goes back to a few hours ago when he prepared his luggage last minute, a bad habit he has. Did he pack his vitamins?

“God, I think I forget it…” 

“I told you, right! Oh my God, when is the next flight to New--” 

“Ya ya!” Mark cuts in before Johnny really books a flight to follow him to another continent. He can do that in a flash, only lifting as much as one of his finger. A wonder Mark is always amazed at. “Where do you think I’m going? To the space? I’m going to New York City for God sake! I’m sure they have pharmacies, Hyung,” Mark hears a chuckle coming from the stranger beside him. Ha! Even the man laughs at Johnny’s stupidity. 

“Excuse me, sir. We will take off in a few minutes, so I’m sorry, you should end your call and turn off your phone or put it in the airplane mode,” A flight attendant smiles politely at him and Mark gestures to her with an ‘ok’ sign while apologizing. 

“Hyung, the plane is going to take off soon, so I have to end this call. Check your bag and search for a white envelope, and please, take my wedding gift for you and enjoy it with your husband! I’ll call you when I land,” 

An unidentified sound answers him, and Mark is sure it’s the sound of Johnny knocking some things down while moving immediately to search for his work satchel. “Ya! What did you give me? I told--” Mark ends the call before Johnny can finish his sentence because another flight attendant (and looking more senior to the one that reminded Mark before, and _scarier_ ) is coming his way and he doesn’t want to get into trouble. Other than that, he wants to reach New York safely, that’s for sure. 

He puts his phone in an airplane mode, and leans back on his seat. The soft plush of the seat is a perfect match for his tired and aching body after a whole night packing and cooped up in his work room because of sudden inspiration of writing. He has another fourteen hours (and additional more or less five minutes, according to the flight information the TV in front of him displays), so might as well use it to sleep, Mark thinks. 

“...Here are your captain Qian Kun and your co-pilot Huang Guanheng. We hope you enjoy the flight. Thank you for flying with us." 

[03 hours 50 minutes]

Mark feels like raising to consciousness. The sound of the airplane engine buzzing low in his ears, mixed with the sound of soft chattering from people sitting around him. He stretches his body as much as he can on his seat, trying to get the stiffness out of his body, more particularly, his neck. He apparently forgets to bring his neck cushion (another downside of not travelling with Johnny). He’ll ask for some pillow later. 

His ears catch the sound of spoon and fork hitting the plate and Mark looks at his side, finally noticing that man beside him is now eating. He glances at his watch, 03.55. He hasn't eaten his lunch. 

“Is there something I can help you with, sir? Maybe lunch?” The flight attendant, a young woman named Kim Seul Gi, asked him while showing him the menu. 

Mark takes the menu, eyes scanning the list of food available. His stomach is growling, he needs to decide fast. Confused about what to choose because everything looks good (but if he orders all then he won’t be able to eat it all), he takes a glance to the stranger's table, wanting to see what he's eating, but instead of only the food, another thing catchs his eyes. 

The man’s plate is almost empty, and Mark can’t really make out what the actual dish is. The man is still chewing, his eyes is not on his plate, but on the novel in his hold. 

The white cover with tuberoses is familiar with Mark’s eyes. He is sure at the bottom of the cover, there will be something written in a handwriting fashion; 

_Here we are, lying beneath the sea of stars. By Mark Lee._

Wondering why he knows? Because it’s his book. It’s his recently released book that he will have a book signing for in New York. He wrote it, more accurately, he spent one year and nine months almost everyday in front of his computer, trying to put the image he had in mind into words. He had some writer's block moments that almost made him being sent to the mental hospital if Johnny didn’t step in and brought him out on a quick holiday to somewhere near the city (even if it means Mark being the third wheel but he didn’t really mind). Being with the couple gave Mark an inspiration, because he himself was writing a romance novel. 

“Sir?” Seulgi’s voice brings Mark out of his trance. He closes the menu book and gives it back to Seulgi. “I’ll have what he had, please.” Mark orders, gesturing to his seatmate. 

After Seulgi leaves to get him his food, Mark glances warily to his side again. Does the man recognize him? Oh my God, what if the man is one of his fans? Mark loves his readers, really. But some of them are sometimes too overbearing. And he wants his flight peaceful. 

But, Mark thinks again, _if the man really recognized him then he would say something, wouldn’t he?_ The fact that the man doesn’t say nor do anything probably means that he doesn’t recognize Mark. 

He decides to eat his food first before trying to do something. Somehow, seeing someone reading a novel, and that someone doesn’t realize that the writer of the novel he reads is right beside him, thrills Mark. He wants to ask the man about what he thinks, whether he likes the characterizations or not, is he happy with the ending, and etc etc. 

But Mark’s stomach rumble halts his thoughts, and he blushes furiously when he hears the melodious chuckle coming from his side. Definitely from the man. And Mark wonders how come a chuckle can sound so beautiful? Mark focuses his mind at the bibimbap in front of him (which he regrets ordering, because there’s no chicken. _The #2nd downside of not travelling with Johnny_ ), hoping other passengers didn’t hear the loud sound of his stomach. 

[05 hours 45 minutes] 

Mark steals a glance at the stranger beside him again, the man is still in his current position for the past thirty minutes, while reading the novel. The man seems engrossed in the novel, much to Mark's delight, eyes never leaving the novel unless to stretch his body or ordering a glass of water to drink. 

What bothers Mark the most is the fact that the stranger remains expressionless throughout the reading. Mark can’t know for sure which part of the story he’s in, but Mark’s sure the guy has passed some of the sad or funny scenes of the story. 

Is his story not angsty enough?

Is his joke not funny enough?

Should Mark question his writing skill?

"Is there something I could help?" A voice registers to Mark's brain and pulls him back to the real world. And he is met with the man's big doe eyes staring at him with curiosity. Mark feels his cheeks heathen, getting caught in the act starring shamelessly at the man. 

Mark clears his throat, trying to look calm and composed when actually he just wants to crawl and hide because of embarrassment. He, at least, is grateful the man doesn't accuse Mark for being a pervert or give Mark a disgusted expression. But, still....... 

"Uhm.. I.." Mark rubs his neck, which slowly turns red. "I'm interested by your book. You seemed immersed by it ever since we took off. Is it good?" There, Mark said it. He wonders what will the man's answer be. God, it's even nerve wrecking than waiting for his book review from the Seoul Daily. 

"Ah.. This book? My friend told me to read this. I'm not that into reading novels much, but he says it's pretty good and I need something to occupy myself throughout the flight.." 

Not answering Mark's question, though.. 

"I guess it's pretty good.. For now. I don't usually read romance when I read novels once in a while so maybe it's pretty early to decide." Mark feels his heart wanting to burst out of the confinement of his chest, hammering so hard against his ribcage. He hopes the man won't notice his nervousness. 

_Why does a review from a stranger mean so much to him it reduces him into a jittery mess?_

"You want to read? It's.." 

"Here we are, lying beneath the sea of stars. By Mark Lee." 

The man seems stunned at a moment, looking at Mark with a surprised expression. "Wow, I thought you didn't know from the way you acted..." 

"I..." _Mark, Mark! Come up with something immediately!_ "I actually read some of Kim Mark's books.. He's my friend, well, I heard about his new book, but I don't have time to read it.. Yeah. Kinda curious, about it." 

_Smooth, Mark Lee. Nice cover up._

"Oh, really? You're friends with him?" The man hums, "Ah, by the way. We haven't known each other. My name is Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck." The man, no, Donghyuck offers a hand to Mark, which Mark accepts happily with a big grin on his face. "I'm Lee Minhyung, nice to meet you."

"The feeling's mutual." Donghyuck smiles, unconsciously showing off the heart-shaped smile of his. Nobody says a word after that, Mark has no idea about how to reply. Thankfully, Donghyuck soon clears his throat, breaking the silence. "By the way, I'm going back to read the novels. I'll tell you more about the story once I'm done. And maybe you can tell me later about more of your friend's works. How about it?"

Just the thought of talking to Donghyuck again makes Mark all giddy inside, and can't help but anticipate. "Sounds like a deal." 

\---

[6 hours 30 minutes] 

Donghyuck fell asleep not long after he went back to read the novel. His head is tilted to the direction of the window, his mouth is opening a little bit, and his nose and cheeks are a bit rosy from the cold. Being the thoughtful man he is, Mark lowers down the temperature of the AC and asking for a blanket and a pillow from Ms. Seulgi. 

After tucking the pillow between Donghyuck's head and the window and putting the blanket over him, Mark's eyes fall to his novel, laying upside down on the table. He contemplates whether to take it or not, wanting to see how far Donghyuck has read the book. 

Mark looks at his side, Donghyuck shows no sign of waking up soon, only twitching his nose (in a cute way in Mark's opinion) and wrapping the blankets around him tighter. Mark wonders if Donghyuck really can't stand cold, then maybe he can ask for more blankets or even offering his hug so they can share--

The slap from Mark to himself stops him from thinking further. He shakes his head, as if to clear the thought. _Get your head straight, Mark Lee!_

Back to the mission, Mark finally takes the novel to see it himself. Donghyuck has read more than half of the books, now on the part where the man lead is showing his patience on waiting for the female lead to show up. 

Mark remembers he almost cried while writing the chapter, his soft heart just can't take it. He's always weak when it comes to scenes like that, add a heart-wrenching violin instrumental in the back and you have Mark in a crying mess. Johnny laughed at him once saying that he's not manly, but Mark had said that it's his emotional side that helps him in writing and at least he's not the one who fell on the floor screaming at the haunted house when the said _ghost_ grabbed his ankle sooo lightly it couldn't even be called as grabbing, the _ghost_ only touched Johnny's ankle! Johnny never said anything when Mark's crying over a sad romantic movie after that. Or when he’s crying over Hachiko because he just can’t imagine if it happens to his (non-existent) dogs.

As he flips the page after page, an idea slips inside his mind. He grabs for his pen from inside the seat pocket in front of him, and get into bussiness. 

\---

[07 hours 45 minutes]

Dinner is served and Mark is glad there's chicken in the food, so he's eating it happily while watching the movie from the inflight entertainment, voice low enough to still be able to hear Donghyuck's voice humming as he multitasks, reading and eating at the same time. 

A light tap on his shoulder tears Mark's attention away from the movie, and he turns to his side to see Donghyuck staring at him, his finger pointing at something. 

"Did your friend say anything about this?" 

Mark follows the direction of Donghyuck's finger (damn, it's pretty) to the note written on the top of the page. It says: 

_"Hello dear readers! Seems like you've got a special edition of the novel! From this page onwards, you'll find hidden notes from men- ML"_

"Ah... Yes, I think he said something about this to me before. But he said it was only a plan, turned out he did it after all." Mark smiles, hoping his lie is convincing enough. The note is his doing after all, the one he wrote when Donghyuck was asleep hours ago.

"Really? Wow I guess my friend's lucky." Donghyuck says, "The writer is so cute, leaving notes like this on his book. It will make the readers feel close with him." 

Mark feels a wide smile creeping its way to his face the moment Donghyuck's words leave his mouth. Donghyuck just called him cute!!! If he's going by Inside Out movie references then Joy must be screaming in Joy (forgive the pun) and a golden shiny ball will make it's way to his memory shelves. 

"Oh Minhyung, look there's another note here! It says..."

And as Mark leans closer to Donghyuck's side to take a peek at the note Donghyuck is reading, his mind is screaming non-stop: _Plan : Success!_

\---

[09 hours 23 minutes] 

_Attention to all the passenger. We're travelling through a slightly bad weather. The seat-belt sign is now on, and we instruct every passengers to sit down on your seat and fasten your seatbelt. We also instruct for the passengers who are now in toilet to come back to their seat and…_

The plane shakes once again, going through the clouds, but Mark stays calm, he's been on too much plane rides to be scared of a turbulence. The case seems to be different with Donghyuck, who stiffens everytime the plane goes into turbulence once in a while. 

"Hey," Mark calls softly, poking Donghyuck's arms. The said man only lets out a "Yes?", without nodding, and without turning his head to Mark. Mark feels deja vu, feeling like it's Johnny sitting beside him, because everytime the plane goes into turbulence Johnny's face just goes pale (and Mark realizes just now that Donghyuck's face is pale) and he will sit straight on his seat and he will be scared of moving his head. Based on the similar symptomps, it can only mean one thing... 

"Is it the... airsickness?" 

The plane shakes again as it moves through the thick clouds, the sky is grey outside and starting to get dark. Donghyuck doesn't answer but he immediately sneaks a plastic bag out of the seat-pocket in front of him and throws his guts out, finally can't contain the dizziness. 

Mark immediately reaches his hand out to give light massages on Donghyuck's nape, just like her mom used to do with him. Donghyuck's face is still half inside the plastic bag, his back heaving on his attempts to breath properly. The smell of acid wafting lightly in the air, Mark hopes the passengers in front and behind them won't notice any smell. 

After getting his breaths even out, Donghyuck leans back on his seat. Mark grabs the paper bag away from Donghyuck's hold and ties it expertly (years of dealing with Johnny gives him a useful skill) before shoving it into the trash bag Seulgi holds out to him. He thanks the girl before she goes away. 

"You okay, now? Here, drink the water." Donghyuck is now lying his head on the window, body shaking slightly because of the sudden vomiting. He grabs weakly for the glass, and downing it in one go slowly. A breathy _thanks_ slips out when Mark retrieves the glass back. 

Silence feels the air between them after that, only broken when the pilot greets them once again from the cockpit, telling the good news of being able to go past the bad weather and the report from JFK Airport about clear New York weather. He can hear Donghyuck's relieved sigh from his side. 

"You can be calm now, no more heavy turbulence." Mark says cheekily, looking at his side, which Donghyuck replies with a weak chuckle. "Are you feeling better now? Go use the blanket, you're still shaking." 

The man nods, letting Mark drapes the blanket all over his body. "I feel way better. It always gets better after the first attack." Donghyuck snuggles deeper into the blanket, until only his eyes can be seen. Mark's self-restraint is tested right there, 35,000 feet above the sea surface, to not lean forward and just kiss the cuteness out of Donghyuck, the stranger he just met a few hours ago. 

"The manager of Mark Lee is also like you. I've heard a lot of stories from him, you know, taking care of his manager on the plane." Mark applauses himself for not shaking while saying his sentences, trying to keep the conversation going so he can stop thinking about kissing Donghyuck. 

He goes to New York for work, not for getting accused of sexual harrasment and probably ending up in jail. (Because then again, it will ruin his plan for Johnny to take a holiday. Because no doubt his mananger will fly all the way to America to bail him out, and nag him like a mother duck he is on the flight home.)

"Really?" There's an interest lingering in Donghyuck's reply. "You're really close to Mark Lee, eh?” 

"Well, yeah. You can say that.." _I'm him Donghyuck, I'm him!_

"Tell me more about him, he seems ineresting you know. First, he wrote cute little notes for his readers. Handwritten. He seems to care a lot to his readers." _Or maybe it's just you_ , Mark adds inside his mind. 

"And he takes care of his manager. You surely have a nice best friend right there. And I'm curious about his books! Tell me more about his works! His works is nice, and i like the words he picked. But maybe about the plot though…. but it can be because it's just me who's a bit unfamiliar with romance." 

Mark feels a bit overwhelmed with the praises thrown at him unknowingly by Donghyuck. He really really wants to thank the man right there but knows that it's probably going to embarrass Donghyuck. Donghyuck is still in a weak state, and probably hoping Mark can entertain him and Mark won't let this opportunity pass. 

And it's been a while for him to hear opinions about his works that he himself can be sure that is 100% genuine. 

"What kind of book do you like?" 

Donghyuck goes silent, brows furrows as he's thinking. "I think I read a lot of adventures, I like the kind of new world or dystopian?" 

Mark has a book for that, published two years ago as one of his attempts to try his hand on fiction. "He has this one book, called 'Dear Galaxy'. It tells about the story of a man who likes galaxy so much and one day he finds....." 

\--- 

[10 hours 25 minutes] 

"Really? He wants to have a novel collaboration with the novelist Jung Jaehyun?" Donghyuck widens his eyes in surprise, Mark can see he's excited with the new revelation. "He's one of my favorite author!"

Mark nods, happy to see Donghyuck so excited. The project between him and writer Jung has been going for six months already, and they're nearing the middle of the whole story. The book is bound to be released by the end of next year, if editing and production go on smoothly. Mark will make sure to send Donghyuck the first copy, along with cute little notes he likes with a lot of hearts and his sign. ~~And maybe his phone number and asking whether he would like a dinner with him.~~

Talking to Donghyuck is fun, and easy. Mark feels thankful at his decision to send Johnny and Ten away for their supposed honeymoon, because if not, Johnny will tag along and he won't meet Lee Donghyuck. He won't be laughing and staring at the man wondering why his laugh sounds so lovely in his ears and how his eyes disappears into thin slits when he laughs. 

They've been talking non-stop and a lot of things are shared. From Mark's galaxy adventures novel, then the fact that Donghyuck works as a psychiatrist at one of the hospital in Seoul and now going for a conference in New York, then to Mark telling Donghyuck about his three little fishes at home and showing the pic of them to Donghyuck (phone in silent mode, Mark can't risk of having the previous senior flight attendant to throw him off the plane. They're flying over the Arctic Ocean for God sake!), to Donghyuck's fascination towards the new flavour of Baskin Robbins ice cream he bought at Incheon Airport, back to one of Mark Lee’s book once again and end with the project between Kim Mark and Jung Jaehyun. 

Donghyuck yawns in his seat, eyes drooping. "I think I'm going to sleep. There's still time right?" 

"There is, I'll wake you up when it's nearing our time to land."

Donghyuck seems to be really tired, or maybe it's the time difference kicking in. It's past 10 p.m in Seoul already. He's out like a light not long after he closes his eyes. 

\---

[10 hours 45 minutes] 

Mark comes back from the toilet to find Donghyuck's position changed and now he's having his head hanging in front of him. Mark is sure 100% it's uncomfortable and definitely going to give Donghyuck a neck pain once they land. 

Being the good person that he is, Mark tries to maneuver Donghyuck's body to a more comfortable position, willing himself to not be distracted by the soft skin beneath his fingertips when he holds Donghyuck's arms in one hand. 

Donghyuck fidgets in his place, making Mark retract his hands immediately, not wanting to be caught in a suspicious position. Thankfully Donghyuck doesn't wake up, but he moves his body so he leans more to his right side, _Mark holds his breath_ , and plops his head comfortably on Mark's broad shoulder. 

A soft snore is heard because of the too close proximity, and Mark swears he can feel goosebumps rising on his skin where Donghyuck's breath caresses. 

Mark leans back on his seat after adjusting the blanket over Donghyuck's frame, up to his neck. He closes his eyes as he smiles, letting the warmth radiating from Donghyuck lulling him to sleep. 

\---

[13 hours 30 minutes] 

Mark is on his way to Donghyuck's workplace to pick him up for a date when his dream is interrupted by a light shake on his shoulder, he hears someone talking.

"Sir, do you hear me? We'll be landing in a short while." 

He nods as a confirmation that he has woken up, and the flight attendant walking away. He tries to raise himself in his seat but there's a weight on his shoulder preventing him to do so, and when he looks at his side, he sees Donghyuck's head still lies on his shoulder. 

"Donghyuck? Donghyuck? We're going to land in a while." The said man slowly opens his eyes, looking confusedly to his surroundings. He bolts right up when his eyes meet Mark's in a too close distance. 

"Oh my God, Minhyung I'm sorry I didn't realize--"

"Donghyuck, it's okay. You must be very tired, so I didn't have the heart to move you in case you woke up." Mark smiles, cooing inside his mind seeing Donghyuck's cheeks are now tinted pink from embarrassment. 

_Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We'll be landing at John F. Kennedy International Airport in 15 minutes. The New York sky is said to be sunny with just a little bit of clouds. So we suggest prepare your sunglasses! The time difference between Seoul and New York is 14 hours behind, so the current time is now 1 p.m. We advise our passengers to sit down and put on your seatbelt, straighten up your seat, open your windows and folding the tables. Thank you for your cooperation._

Mark grabs his bag from under the seat in front of him and puts his headset inside, Donghyuck does the same, putting his novel, music player and retrieves his phone out and slips it into his pocket. 

"Thank you for being such a good seat mate, Minhyung. Really, you're making this flight enjoyable. I barely felt the long 14 hours." 

"The same goes to you then. I'm so used having my mananger, eh.., no. I mean my friend as a travel partner so it's been a while since the last time I sat beside a stranger on a plane. It feels nice, meeting new interesting people like you" If Donghyuck realizes his almost slip up about _manager_ , he doesn't mention it. 

"Unlike me, I'm so used to sit next to old bussinessman on long flights like this. I usually travel alone, you know?” _I don’t mind accompanying you._ “All they talk about is stocks and dollars it's making my head ache."

Mark laughs, picturing Donghyuck hearing the boring talk about whose stock is plummeting, which company is good at investing. Economics has never been Mark's cup of tea either, he's always interested in literature. Hence, his job right now. 

"Nobody is taking a trip to Wall Street, then." 

"No, I won't.” Donghyuck laughs, “I'll be in New York for just a short time. I don't know whether I'll be going around New York. I don't know the town really well." 

Mark hums absentmindedly, his mind elsewhere. They are both silent as the plane going lower and lower, the sound of the machine loud on their ears. 

_Should he offer Donghyuck about showing him around?_ Mark wonders. He’s well acquainted with the city, and has no objection walking around New York with Donghyuck. 

He’s sure Donghyuck would love Central Park at night. 

[14 hours 01 minute]

The landing is as smooth as it can be. New York's sunshine streaming into the cabin from the opened window and Mark can't wait to set his feet on land. He admits he missed New York, missing the food and also Broadway, one thing that's always on his 'have-to-go' list while staying at the city. 

_”We're just landed on John F. Kennedy International Airport New York. We'll have to wait for a while because of the traffic for the parking lot. We advise passengers to sit down until the plane has stopped completely. We, all of the cabin crew and also our captain and co-captain, saying thank you for choosing to fly with Korean Air. We hope we can meet some other time. Ladies and gentleman, welcome to New York.”_

Mark glances at his side, Donghyuck is now looking outside of the window. His mouth itches to say something, but he catches himself before he can utter anything, back to fidgeting with his fingers. 

Without realizing, the plane has came to a complete stop and now the first class passengers are allowed to come out first. People around Mark stand up, taking their bags on the upper head compartment. Mark would still be in his own world if not Donghyuck nudging him on his ribs, pulling him out of his mind. 

[15 hours 00 minute] 

After passing the immigration, getting their passport stamped, walking their way to get their baggage, and pushing their luggage cart side-by-side to the waiting area, Mark knows it's time to part when a man comes to Donghyuck and introduces himself as a representative from the conference he'll be joining tomorrow. He can hear Donghyuck introducing himself in english too, and believe Mark, _it sounds amazing._

Waiting for Donghyuck to finish his business for a while, _because he can’t just walk away for the man just like that_ Mark pulls out his phone. Now that he’s finally getting signal and his internet data is on, chats and messages are coming in. He opens his chatroom with Johnny. The blonde haired guy sent 50 bubble chats, the last being twenty minutes ago, asking whether Mark had landed or not. The other 49 are asking why the hell Mark gave him two round-trip tickets to Paris under his name and his husband’s name. (There’s a message sent by Ten too, saying thank you for the gift and that they’ll use it well. Ha! At least, Ten is sane enough to say thank you to him.) 

Donghyuck turns around to face Mark, and Mark sends a quick text informing Johnny that he landed already before facing Donghyuck. "Thank you so much for your company, Minhyung. I hope we can meet again another time. You surely is a great friend. Pass Mark Lee a hello from me, will you? And can't wait for more works from him in the future, I hope I can meet him someday." 

_You're talking to him, Donghyuck! You’ve met him already!_

Donghyuck is about to walk away when Mark stops him, fingers circling around Donghyuck's wrist. His mind noticing how small it is and how it fits around his fingers perfectly. 

"Do you want to meet him, Donghyuck? I'm actually in town to meet him, he has his book signing downtown in two days." 

Donghyuck's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?" 

"Yes, but it's okay if you don't want to. I mean, you probably busy with your--" 

"No no no!" Donghyuck hurriedly stops him, "I want to meet him too, where will his book signing be? At what time?" 

"Um... How about I pick you up at your hotel tomorrow? And after that we can go together? I'll introduce you to him." Mark prays Donghyuck doesn't see his failed attempt to meet Donghyuck again. And possibly, a date. 

"Ah, really? Yes you can. I still don't know where I'll be staying though." Donghyuck stops for a while, before he asks shyly. "Can I have your phone number? I'll text you the name and address." 

_I'll be gladly to give you_ , Mark says inside his heart. He gladly types his number on the phone Donghyuck offered him, and calls his own phone. 

Once he makes sure he has the shorter male's number saved safely on his phone and otherwise, he gives it back to the male. 

"I'll give you a text once I know the hotel." Donghyuck slips his phone back at his coat pocket. "So, see you in two days?" 

"Yes, see you in two days." Mark smiles. 

He waves his hand at Donghyuck until the male is lost in between the sea of people going in and out. He is pulled back from his wandering thoughts by a tap from his back, turning around to see the familiar face of Wong Yukhei, the representatives from the publishing company that'll be hosting Minhyung’s, or more like, Mark Lee’s book signing. 

Mark is sure the New York trip this time won't be like the usual trip. 

It will be... Interesting, that he's sure. 

And Donghyuck doesn't know what will hit him in two days.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think of it 🥺 my twitter is @sevendreamiess and my curious cat is https://curiouscat.qa/dreamies7! ❤️✨


End file.
